Historically, a movie director or photographer captures images on film and presents them to viewers knowing the colors, film grain, contrast, gamma, etc. were accurate and reproduced the image as intended. This was done by selecting the film and either the photograph printing medium or silver screen for projection. However, as theater systems for the home have become more and more popular, the original viewing intent of the originator is lost due to the many different types of both displays and playback devices found in home entertainment systems. Thus, the original creativity that went into the content is lost when translated to the home environment. To overcome this, many attempts have been made to try to calibrate the home displays and playback devices using various test disks and the like. The process tends to be very tedious and most people try to do the calibration one time and then discontinue the process out of frustration or lack of time.